1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a hypodermic medicinal injector and, in particular, to a hypodermic syringe which is safe and capable of one time use by patients, handicapped, totally blind or aged persons and children.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
Various devices have been marketed for automated injection of medication. A currently marketed system under the trade name Medi-Jector Easy is promoted as a needle-free, insulin injection system. While this device avoids the use of injection needles, it is intended for use by medically trained personnel to maintain proper sterility, and it is not a disposable injection system that can be readily used by patients, or incapacitated persons.
Another device which has been recently introduced is marketed under the name Inject-Ease. This device uses a hypodermic needle and has interchangeable spacer rings to control the depth of needle penetration.
None of the devices currently marketed provide a disposable needle type syringe for application of medication which is safe, sterile and is adaptable for use by patients, including children and handicapped and elderly patients. In many applications, there is no current substitute for administration of medication by medically trained and skilled persons, since there is no syringe which heretofore has been available with accurately measured dosages of medication, and which can be used by the patient. Thus, diabetic patients, or patients suffering chronic allergies, must be dependent upon receiving medical attention and care for administration of medication.
A syringe for use by patients must be disposable, with a design which will prevent reloading, thereby avoiding misuse of the syringe and the possibility of cross infection with agents such as AIDS viruses. The hypodermic needle of the syringe should be totally protected from contamination, and the syringe should be capable of mass production, thereby insuring its low cost. It is a desirable objective, at this time, to supply the syringe with variable size needles from 1/8 to 1/4 inch and of 23 to 30 gauge, for pediatric, adults and obese patients. It is also an objective to provide a syringe which is preloaded by a licensed pharmaceutical company, insuring sterility and accuracy of dosage and strength of the medication.